Moondoll Coven
Government Moondoll Coven is governed by a forum of 13 dragons known collectively as the Council of Elders. The Council oversees most aspects of clan life and delegates work to the other dragons. Their main function is to assure that the coven is running smoothly, and that everyone within it is being properly looked after. The Council decides who can stay, who must leave, and which dragons should be sent to serve the Shadowbinder. Of course, each member of the clan has a say in their own fate, but they must work with the Elders to make that fate a reality. Elders * Rezi (founder, shadow) * Draco (shadow) * Marcus (Nocturne ambassador, lightning) * Karkat (plague) * Gumball (lightning) * Fang (light) * First Bean (earth) * Ripplerain (ice) * Puddlemere (water) * Luna (stand-in for Ravenclaw, wind) * Slytherin (fire) * Gryffindor (arcane) * Hufflepuff (nature) Religion Spirituality is an important part of Moondoll life. Each individual dragon possesses their own spiritual identity and their own level of adherence to religious doctrine, yet the overall culture of the coven is one of intense reverence for the Shadowmother. There are, of course, dragons who worship other deities (or none of them), but they are in the minority. Most of the dragons in the coven are hatched and raised under the guidance of the Shadow religion. The religious leader of the Moondolls is the High Priestess, who supervises the spiritual education of hatchlings and adults alike. She is well-versed in all of the elemental religions, and thus is an excellent resource for aspiring clerics of other faiths as well. Every full moon and every new moon, the High Priestess gives a sermon, which most of the clan attends, though it is by no means mandatory. Godlings Godlings (or "mini-deities," as they are also called) play an important, yet enigmatic role in the coven. Each godling has the same color combination as the deity from whose realm they originated (i.e. a fire dragon with the colors Fire/Maroon/Red is representative of the Flamecaller). Additionally, each godling is the same breed and sex as their respective deity (nocturne for the Shadowbinder, snapper for the Earthshaker, etc.). The godlings and their mates live in a secluded area of Moondoll territory, in a sacred grove. No dragons may enter this holy place without first receiving permission from the Council of Elders. The godlings themselves are allowed to go wherever they please, but most prefer to isolate themselves from the rest of the clan. It is believed that they receive important information directly from the deities themselves. Provisioning Dragons, like all living creatures, need food to survive! Most members of the coven take turns gathering food for the hoard. There are some, however, who have taken it on as a full-time job. These individuals are excused from all other duties, as food is a high priority for such a large clan. In addition to food gatherers, there are scavengers and diggers, who track down various oddities. Most of what they find is used at the inter-flight Trading Post, but sometimes they uncover rare items like chests and abandoned eggs. Scavengers and Diggers, unlike their food-scrounging counterparts, are ''not ''exempt from doing other jobs. Most of them are also involved in den/nest construction and repairs, as frequent digging and scavenging gives has built up their endurance and muscle mass Category:Shadow Category:Ancient Lair